


Wedding Night #368

by bolognabits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Chubby!Rey, Especially when it comes to chubby!rey and feeder!kylo, F/M, Minimal plot with some porn, So if you want stuff done, Some poor body image stuff, Sometimes you have to do it yourself. ;3, There is a serious lack of WG stuff in the SW fandom, Weight Gain, belly play, fat admiration, fat!rey, feeder!ben/kylo, marriage AU, post redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits
Summary: It's been a year since Rey married the newly reformed Ben Solo, but she doesn't quite look the same as she did on their wedding night. She's fattened up significantly, and yet her husband doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seems to be excited by the contrast. Maybe if she digs down deep enough, she might see the benefits of being so... pleasantly plump.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm new to Star Wars fanfiction, okay? So cut me a lil slack pls. If enough people take interest in this, I am very willing to write more. Hit me up at chubbyreylo.tumblr.com Feel free to comment with your URL if you'd like a follow. Let me know what you think!

Rey stepped out of the refresher room and into the bed chamber. It was like a dream. Just a year ago, she met the gaze of her husband, his tongue darting across his lips at the sight of her, lounged out across the bed with his hands behind his head. He was in a similar position at present, right down to the side-ways smirk that wasn't unlike his late father's...

 

Rey even wore what she had the night of their honeymoon, a soft, silken nightgown that cut off at mid-thigh. She'd never worn something so luxurious before, and she remember so distinctly how sexy it made her feel, so feminine. Needless to say, there was never such need for beautiful gowns back on Jakku. On this night, however, she didn't feel nearly as desirable. Despite the fact that Ben leaned up with his forearms against the mattress for a better look at her. His expression hungry, ready to devour, and that was enough to set her cheeks ablaze. 

 

The former scavenger had rounded out over the duration of her relationship with with Ben Solo. Who was preoccupied with war, lightsabers and training in tow of a new, exciting relationship with the person they loved beyond all measure? Ben was. It seemed that some habits were harder to break than others. He was often up at the crack of dawn training his heart out. Determined to never fall towards the allure of the dark side every again. Rey, however, was no more enthusiastic to continue on this silly Jedi journey than she had been the day she fled Jakku. Her husband didn't mind either, since he thought she deserved a existence better than to hunt and fight for her survival like she had for so many years prior to their meeting. Even if he did miss dueling her, just a little bit.

 

This new, lavish lifestyle that Ben had quite literally handed to her on a silver platter was hard to quit. She was well aware that she'd packed on the pounds, and was insistent that she at least join Ben in his training and to eat a little healthier(a little less, as well). Much easier said than done, especially when raven haired male whispered soft encouragements and compliments in her ear. How happy it made him to know she no longer had to live on the brink of starvation, and how he would NEVER allow that to happen to her again. Rey didn't think much of it at first, but shouldn't Ben be a little more concerned about the state of his spouse?

 

Ben was concerned, very concerned indeed, but not with the same worry that Rey faced when she looked in the mirror. No, he'd grown anxious in anticipation. In his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined Rey putting on as much weight as she had, even if the girl did have an appetite to rival his own ravenous one. When he looked at her, he no longer saw the flaw of skin, bone and over-worked muscles, but ample softness. Ben swallowed thickly as his eyes scanned his wife's frame, remembering vividly how that very same gown fit her on their wedding night. His stomach was fluttering excitedly with how snugly the silken fabric clung to Rey's body. One wrong movement, and Ben was sure that the thing would rip right at the seams. How did she even manage to wriggle into it, or let alone step out into the chamber for him to see her?

 

There was no longer a gap between those once toned thighs, her legs now so plush with fatness that they would inevitably rub together no matter how hard Rey tried to set them apart. Her hips fuller now as well, wearing those precious love handles proudly. One thing that was still petite about her was her breasts, though yes, they'd grown along with the rest of her, but were still small in contrast. But what Ben seemed to love the most, what was the object of his most desires, fantasies and affection, was his wife's rounded out belly. He recalled it being a taunt pot belly at first, as her body simply was no accustomed to consuming food in such large quantities, but over time, as it expanded, it softened as well. How often they'd made love and his eyes drifted over her midsection and felt his climax draw nearer without fail. It was the way her body moved now, how it jiggled and bounced with every unbridled thrust of his hips that always sent him over the edge.

 

Even now, he felt a familiar pulse between his own thighs, how just the sight of Rey Solo had his cock filling with blood beneath the sheets. He could try to hide it, but really, what was the use?

 

"Come here..." Ben demanded with a voice not unlike the one he'd used during his days of serving with the First Order. Rey didn't mind so much now, as she knew that tone was an indicator of lust when used against her, not anger. 

 

Hesitantly, Rey approached the bed. Seeing the way he was watching her every move was enough to leave her pussy slick with arousal. She stopped by the bed's edge, only to be grabbed by her fleshy hips to be mounted upon Ben's lap. She bit down firmly on her lower lip when she felt him beneath her, the weight of her body pressing down upon his hardening cock, and his full length pressing up greedily to meet the warmth between her thick thighs. In spite of that, Rey became aware of the stress sitting caused on her gown. Her face flushed again, half tempted to run off to the refresher room and rip the damned thing off and toss it in the garbage.

 

"Do I look..." Rey began, looking away bashfully.

 

"You look so beautiful." Ben quickly interrupted(with a renewed softness to his voice), his hands on her sides to unabashedly explore her curves. It wasn't that he didn't sense Rey's discomfort, but he saw her insecurities as something to get over. With their bond, it had been misery trying to hide certain thoughts and fantasies from her, for as every day passed, she'd gotten better at reading his mind. Still, he always allowed her to see how much he loved her, how attracted to her he still was, and would always be, no matter how fat or skinny or anything in between.

 

"It looks ridiculous, I can't believe I..." Rey shook her head, being the first to address how the strong fabric cut into her, how the bottom of her belly nearly grazed Ben's as she remained straddled on top of him. How even now, with minimal movement, the hem threatened to roll up over her ass, incapable of keeping her covered. She thought that maybe that was the appeal that it had for Ben. As she knew things that he thought that she didn't, but it was easier to sit in the seat of denial rather than to accept that her husband might actually prefer her fatter.

 

"It looks perfect. You look perfect." Ben assured her once more, his mouth mirroring the gesture of a bitten lip as his thumbs brushed over the curve of her soft belly, admiring how the strict garment more or less exposed her navel, how her breasts sagged and her nipples dared to cut right through, as taut and swollen as they were. Eventually, he reached around to get a full helping of her ass in each large palm of his hands. Rey couldn't help but to moan in response, bracing her own palms against Ben's strong chest. 

 

"Did you like dinner? Did you like the dessert I made for you?" Ben asked, feeling Rey rut against his sheeted cock in want. Just as a single look could get the man hard for her, his touch could elicit the same need.

 

"It was delicious..." She admitted, thinking back, mouth watering over thoughts of pastries coated heavily with sugar dust and pumped full to bursting with cream. Literally. The stuff had been leaking out of its holes. Ben was an amazing cook, but he could be a bit sloppy. She supposed it was supposed to be a euphemism for what he planned on doing to her tonight. "But I think I ate way too much."

 

With that confession, Ben's hands were back at her belly, causing a embarrassed whimper to fall from Rey, though it was quickly followed by a murmur of assent on his part. She was still nice and soft. Plenty of space to fill. But first, he had to free himself of this aching desire to make love to his wife. "Nonsense." He replied, one hand still groping at her belly while the other traced the nape of her neck, drawing her down to kiss her. He could still taste a hint of sweetness. "There's still a few left, and I know you'd like some more." The bond told him so. Not just the bond, but he liked to think that he knew Rey well enough by now.

 

Ben wasn't wrong. Rey would've loved nothing more than to scarf down a few more pastries, provided the guilt of overeating wouldn't consume her during digestion. For whatever reason, it was difficult to even feel remotely remorseful when Ben seemed the most affectionate and touchy when she was full and well-fed. Offering tummy rubs to appease her bloated gut, and how that often lead to Ben fucking her with an intensity that seemed to come out of nowhere. Rey couldn't deny it, there was a part of her that had drew a small correlation between those two things. Perhaps that was why she was willing to eat just one more bite, to push herself well beyond her stomach's limit of comfort to appease her husband, because she knew, in the end, he would make it worth her while.

 

Though Rey could admit that Ben had been something of an excuse for her gluttonous behaviors, there was one thing she couldn't face up to. The fact that, somewhere deep down inside of her, she knew that even though her husband treated her body like a ball of dough, kneading her tits, belly and ass like an overzealous baker, those touches in particular were no less efficient in arousing her. He was rough and gentle at the same time, appearing desperate when he couldn't make up his mind about where he wanted his hands to go, what roll of flab he wanted to sink his fingers into. Rey squirmed at the idea.

 

"Yeah..." She finally conceded with a breath against Ben's shapely lips. With how close they were, she could tell that he was smirking now.

 

"If you're a good girl," Ben began, finally maneuvering the sheet that cloaked the lower half of his body down, "maybe I'll feed them to you..." It was a shot in the dark there, Ben was fully aware that she could scoff at the idea and leave him to deal with his throbbing hard-on, alone.

 

Instead, Rey sat up a little(not with ease, as her arms were more chub than muscle these days) with dubious interest. "You want to feed me?" She asked, running her hands along the firm plains of Ben's fit chest and stomach. She would've given an arm and maybe a leg for someone to say something along those lines to her back when she was living lonely on Jakku. Even if she didn't really remember what it felt like to be truly hungry these days.

 

Now it was Ben's turn to flush with color. The pink stood out significantly against his pale, elongated features. He nodded his head once as he eased her hips up, letting his cock slide between the slippery folds of her pussy. "I think about those little moans you make when you're eating something you like. How you close your eyes and savor it..." He longed to be the one that brought her that sort of sinful pleasure outside of the bedroom. He felt Rey wriggle down against him, accepting his member inside of her as he said these things, conjuring up a moan from the both of them as her warm sex enveloped him.

 

Ben paused, becoming somewhat distracted by the rotation of Rey's hips, but she paused as well, hoping to encourage him to continue. "Tell me more..." She breathed, raking her nails along his forearms before her hands settled upon his. Still squeezing her hips. Easily, she guided them to where she knew he wanted them the most, regardless of the embarrassment it caused her to draw attention to the part of her that made her look very unlike the woman she once was. When his fingers immediately latched on, she knew that she'd made the right choice in doing so, because his body tensed beneath hers, and he let out a rather lewd groan. Her husband was throbbing inside of her, and she knew it was because he was thinking about how big and soft she was getting. She peeked into their bond and saw those images very clearly, uninhibited. Ben seemed to forget that there were certain thoughts that he was meant to be hiding from her.

 

"I think you like it too, Rey. Or else you wouldn't let me..." Let him what? Encourage her to eat more than her fair share of food? Touch her with such perverted unrest? Ben did not think for one moment that Rey was just being a giving wife by letting her husband do as he pleased. No. Rey had always been a strong-minded individual, not easily influenced. If she didn't want to eat until her belly hurt, and if she did not want him touching these swollen parts of her body, she wouldn't let him. The things he loved the most about Rey in the beginning were the same things he admired now. Just with a little extra cushion. "Tell me it doesn't turn you on." He dared her, that feral, demanding growl making a sudden reappearance as his hips jutted upwards.

 

It was Rey's turn to tilt her head back and release a sensual cry, nails carving half-moons into Ben's now sweaty pectorals. Her body bounced on top of his, as he did not stop after one mere thrust. Ben braced his heels into mattress, holding Rey in place by her chubby sides and began to pound into her from below. Even if she did dare to deny that what he was saying was true, she couldn't so much as utter a syllable when his cock felt so magnificent when it ravaged her cunt this way. The last thing on her mind was how unsightly she may appear with her body jiggling and bouncing with every impact of Ben's hips. Even when packed so tightly inside of her gown; even it couldn't obscure what a pig she'd been over the last year.

 

"That's what I thought..." Ben purred, panting below her as grabbed fiercely at garment, a wedding gift, and tore it right along the seam, finally freeing Rey from its confines. She finally got a word out now, but it was just a desperate shout of his name. The tattered remains of her gown were tossed to the side, and the former Knight of Ren turned Rey over onto her back, once again finding his rightful place between her thighs with ease to continue pounding away at her juicy center. He could tell that she wasn't far from release, and nor was he.

 

Rey spread her legs wide for him, reaching out to feel his body flex when he put his all into fucking her. One of her hands smoothed along the back of his bicep while the other found itself tangled in his long, black hair. She drew it back and away from his handsome face, suddenly aware of how beauty was most certainly the eye of the beholder. Ben never consider himself to be good looking man. Rey, however, had never seen one more beautiful. Even with that wicked scar that she kissed on a daily basis. If she could see the beauty in him, what was not to be accepted about her husband's delirious pull to her overweight form?

 

"Please..!" Rey cried out, to what she was referring would've been guess work for anyone but her husband. She wasn't talking about the rough pistoning of his cock, because he was giving her that in abundance. She wanted to be fed by him, to see if she could somehow exploit the same pleasure from the act of being fed that he would receive from shoveling pastry after pastry down her throat. Rey wasn't aware just how powerful those images were, or that Ben was currently reading her mind, but there was no surprise that they suddenly came in unison. 

\--

Moments passed before the pair caught their breath, lifting their heads to meet one another's dewy, post-coital gazes. A mixture of her juices and his seed spilled out of Rey's raw pussy as he withdrew his softening cock from inside of her. Ben did not hesitate then to lean down and kiss her enticing lips. The gesture filled to the brim with deep love and reverence. Rey smiled against his mouth as her hands cupped each side of his face, and in a playful whisper, she surrendered...

 

"I'm hungry..."


	2. Nothing Goes to Waste (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small glimpse of Ben's perspective this time around. Mild shit. Definitely feederism kink territory though.

Rey timidly padded out into the kitchen a few moments after Ben had left to foresee preparations for their… What would you even call scarfing down a platter of pastries with the encouragement of one’s significant other?

 

She’d discarded the nightgown, what was left of it anyways, with a sigh. It didn’t really mean that much to her. She had a decent wardrobe now, and not all of it was as snug as the last. Though if she kept up her current behaviors, perhaps would suffer the same fate.

 

It was funny how in the heat of the moment Rey was more than willing subject herself to her husband’s fantasy, only to feel reluctant when she saw him. His bare, scarred back facing her as he placed what she was meant to be devouring out on the table. When his broad form stepped to the side, she could see just how much was leftover. Two days’ worth of sweets, at least.

 

Rey gnawed gently at her lower lip and hugged the robe she’d adorned tighter to herself. It had a similar look to the chemise she’d outgrown, but fortunately, this allowed a little more room to breathe. Only if she hadn’t tied it so tightly. Maybe she was getting used to having something hugging her curves.

 

Regardless, she lowered her arms and began to readjust her robe, to loosen it up again, but Ben finally turned to acknowledge her. He didn’t seem startled by the fact that she was lingering creepily in the doorway, he must’ve know that she was there, watching him in silence.

 

His brow quirked. He didn’t have to say anything, but she felt drawn to him, her bare feet carrying her across a series of cool slate tiles until she finally reached his side. How was she supposed to tell him that she was having second thoughts? She’d never seen him move quicker than he had when he'd thrown on a pair of his sleep joggers and sped off to the kitchen.

 

Rey couldn’t deny that her mouth did not water whenever she spared a brief glance in the table’s direction, but she was certain she couldn’t dispose of all of it.

 

She opened her mouth to plead her case, but Ben pulled a heavy chair out from under the table and placed his opposite hand upon her upper back. It was like he was feeling for something, but she didn’t know what that was…

 

“Are you going to sit?” Ben asked, appearing less concerned with the fact that she was nervous and more amused by the fact that she just stood there, awkwardly. Though with a small, encouraging nudge, she finally took a seat.

 

“Which one do you want?”

 

Her opinion didn’t matter much to him, since he seemed to have a strategy in mind. He wasted no time at all, reaching among the confectioneries for the smallest one.

 

“I guess that one’s fine…” Rey rolled her eyes. Why even ask the question?

 

Ben brought it close to her lips, and Rey was suddenly hyper aware of how delicious it looked. Flaky, savory and sweet. She could remember the much larger one she’d had at dinner. –- What was she supposed to be doing again? Oh right, protesting.

 

“There’s no way I’ll be—grgh!” Rey’s eyes widened as her husband forced one rounded edge of the treat between her lips. She instinctively bit down, hard, as if it were his finger there instead of something so delicious that it made her groan in annoyance.

 

This was why she’d gotten so…big. How could one not overindulge on something so tasty? Especially when just about everything on the menu since leaving Jakku was significantly better than portion bread. She needed to stop, but she currently lacked the self-control. Whether that had something to do with how fulfilling, physically and emotionally, it was to devour what was in front of her, or the fact that she could feel Ben’s warm free hand on her softened side, ever supportive of her gluttonous behavior.

 

Once Rey swallowed, she had a small lapse of will, leaning in for another bite, which Ben was more than happy to offer her. Her cheeks were warm and her brow was furrowed, but Ben was smirking. Smug bastard. She’d kick him if she weren’t already set on receiving a third mouthful.

 

It didn’t take her long to finish it off, nor did Ben hesitate to offer her his crumb coated fingertips. _Nothing goes to waste…_ She heard him whisper into their bond.

 

She offered him a look of disapproval for even suggesting that she could be so… _piggish_. She pressed her thighs tightly together.

 

Rey glanced towards the other pastries, but Ben didn’t move to grab another. He waited. And waited. Until finally Rey drew the length of his long index finger into her mouth. In the end, it was well worth the reaction…

 

A sharp but soft inhale, closely followed by a low growl.

 

Finally, she was ready for another.

 

 

 

**BEN’S POV**

 

 

All of this could be some vivid, drawn out force vision that he was having where he meditated daily on the Finalizer. All of it. From being married to freckle cheeked war hero, traveling the galaxy, to making absolutely sure that every bite taken by Rey would only serve to soften her up just a little more.

 

He thought back to how the resistance rejected him, even after everything… _His Jaw clinched at the thought…_ He recalled the whispers, the rumors, those in which were only made worse by his eventual proposal to Rey. They never would’ve experienced true peace if they hadn’t eloped and found a nice, cozy planet with plenty of green to dwell on as they passed the time. Rey was sure that they’d all come around someday, both she and Ben’s mother. He wasn't so sure himself, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she'd start toy with ideas of going back.

 

He wondered what they would think if they were to see Rey now, hardly even a shadow of her former self. The only thing that was recognizable was the petite features of her beautiful face, now rounded out around the edges.  He’d been the bad influence that they’d warned her about, but it had nothing to do with the force. They’d nearly found the perfect balance; together.

 

What he’d done instead may have even been considered worse by most.  As easy as she’d made it for him, Ben was responsible for fattening up his wife. To the point of weakening her, her muscles no longer easy to discern under layers of plush flesh. When she did manage to talk him into training letting her train with him, he could see her delayed responses, how he'd have to take it easy on her, because her movements were sometimes too sluggish to keep up.

 

Rather than the thought causing him shame for his actions, he instead felt a sweet flutter of victory in his chest. The sensation was oddly similar to something he felt a long time ago as a youngling on Chandrila when he’d seen a rather buxom Twi’lek.

 

Rey was something to behold in comparison to those modest alien curves. She was so much softer, and so much more suited for the extra weight. At least he thought so.

 

Ben picked up what was now the third pastry but left it to hover in-air(and perfectly within her reach) with limited use of his energies. Rey didn’t seem concerned with how it was getting to her mouth as long as it was being fed to her, and he’d much rather have his hands _elsewhere_.

 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” He lulled, slowly lowering himself onto his knees. “Keep going...”

 

Rey’s mouth was too full to respond, but as he looked up at her, he could see that countenance had changed just a little bit. The embarrassment she’d felt earlier having all but melted away.

 

Ben reached for the tie on her robe. Rey made a lazy attempt to stop him, but he simply shooed her hands away and undid the knot, letting her robe fall open to expose thick thighs, fuller breasts and her lush round belly.

 

Finally she managed a noise of protest, but with the force he pushed the pastry deeper into her mouth and placed his hands upon her knees, letting his fingers scroll over her tanned skin as they made their way to her shapely hips. He squeezed, gently, and leaned forward to kiss her just above her navel. 

 

Ben felt her squirm and heard what he chose to believe was a moan, but that did nothing to distract him from lavishing her midsection with affectionate(a little rougher than the common definition) kisses.   
  
  
“I’m full... Thank you...”

 

He looked up to see that Rey was wiping sugar dust from her lips, exhaling as she did so. His expression sunk.

 

Instead of leaning in to kiss her belly again, he instead buried his face into it. There was a tautness to it, of course, but he suspected that there was still a bit of space left to be filled. Besides, he'd seen her eat much more when she thought he wasn't paying her any attention.

 

“But you’re almost done, Rey, just a few more...” He mocked a coo, but it sounded a tad bit more like a demand than a gentle suggestion.  
  
  
Once again she was trying to pry away the fingers that had unwittingly sunk even deeper into her pudgy hips. She was trying to stand, but Ben had the leverage to keep her pinned to the chair as he rose onto his feet once again.

 

“I don’t want anymore...” Rey lifted her hand to her mouth, failing at concealing a small burp, her belly giving a small jolt as it escaped, “I’m still full from dinner.”

 

She began to rub her middle, as if to prove her point. All it did was make Ben all the more eager to stuff her until the distension of her gut was visible. Until she was aching. Until she begged him to soothe her in a way that only he could.

  
She seemed sleepier than before, eyes glazed over as they often were after they’d make love, or when she’d have a particularly large meal. The fact that one had happened right after the other didn’t help her case as she struggled against his hold. 

 

It would be so easy to just shove the last three pastries down with the rest of her glass of blue milk.

 

If he tried, would she be angry with him once it was all said and done? He'd done so much worse, and if she could forgive him for that, she could forgive him for this...  
  
  
Ben contemplated for a few moments, only to capture her jaw in one hand and take hold of some of what remained of her dessert. He froze her arms down by her sides, with effort. She’d learned to break free of his force holds, but she was seemingly weakened by the amount of sugar in her blood. She glared at him. Daring him.  
  
  
“Open your mouth.” He instructed with another cooing growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't want this chapter to get too long, and I worry about how the latter most part of this scene is going to get a little darker, I've decided to split it into two parts. Anyways, hope you enjoy.


	3. Nothing Goes to Waste (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m going there. This is a force-feeding chapter, which means there are some dub-con elements involved. If that bothers you, I’d suggest just skipping this chapter entirely.

Rey kept her mouth closed and concentrated on holding it as tightly as she could, even as Ben had seized her jaw in an attempt to pry her supple, sugar coated lips apart. Everything ached, from the tension in her limbs caused by her husband’s preternatural force clutch on her, to the tightness in her distended stomach.

 

Rey dared not look in his direction. If there was one thing she could control, it was avoiding that lecherous gaze of his. Not only did she fight the unhinging of her jaw, but the conflict between what her mind and body wanted. The disgust and the desire.

 

Momentarily distracted by the intensifying throbbing between her thighs, Ben took advantage of the slackening of her mouth and slipped two fingers in, opening it just wide enough to coerce the pastry inside.

 

While the weight of all of the food she’d consumed laid low in her gut, pressing against her bladder, Rey decided that it wasn’t arousal that she was experience, but the terrible urge to go to the bathroom. Never mind how her mind conjured up images of Ben pushing her legs apart to slip his fingers deep insider of her as the other continued to feed her.

 

He kept his hand close to her mouth as she tiredly threatened to spit out the contents, giving her no choice but to chew and swallow. “It would be so much easier if you’d just cooperate, Scavenger.”

 

The moniker finally earned a look in Ben’s direction, Rey’s eyes narrowing. Even with her lids as heavy as they were, her glare was no less dagger like. He had nerve to call her that while he had he restrained with the force. She wanted to croak out an insult, but her throat was too parched after swallowing such a large quantity of the treat he’d shoved down it.

 

“Milk—” She whispered dryly, her cheeks blazing hot when she noticed the smirk on his face. If he thought she was giving in, he couldn’t have been more wrong. Picking up the glass of blue milk, Ben tilted it back once she placed her lips against the edge.

 

As much as it hurt, she down the liquid, wanting nothing more than to reach out with her own hand and massage away the cramping in her belly, the angry throbbing and swell of her pussy. With the last swig of milk, she held it in her cheek and turned her head to let Ben know that she was finished. He wiped a way a few dribbles from the corner of her mouth with his wrist.

 

With his guard lowered for a beat, she watched as he lifted the pastry with every intention of coaxing her to finish it. Unexpectedly, Rey spat the blue liquid right in his face.

 

Ben rocked back on his heels, his expression twisting as he did his best to wipe away the betrayal. Rey huffed softly, anticipating the worst, but there was a chuckle that reverberated deep within the man’s chest.

 

“The fighter in you,” He mused, “it’s what I’ve always loved about you.”

 

Rey thought she may have caught a glimpse into what this was all about. The same thing that left him tossing and turning at night, the conflict that never quite left him alone, even after everything. As she looked at him, his long, dark bangs dangling in his face, his eyes dark and his scar blushing red, there was no mistaking that Ben had gone into hiding while Kylo Ren had come out to play.

 

He still loved her, she knew that, but this obsessive and dangerous side of him that he tried so hard to keep subdued had taken over. It wasn’t the first time, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. Rey would never sit back and take it, and perhaps Ben knew better than to expect her to.

 

He was testing her boundaries, seeing just how far he could push her before she really got upset. She could blame her lack of current fighting on her fatigue, but there was something deep inside of herself that asked the very same question. How far could she go? With his help, how much could she push herself?

 

Thinking that her maneuver of spitting blue milk in his face would have distracted him long enough to allow his restraint on her to taper, she was surprised to find that, despite her sudden spike of adrenaline, she still couldn’t seem to break free of it. Even now. She did find that only her wrists and ankles felt bound by the force, the rest of her body free to wriggle and shift, but it was still useless for any plan to escape.

 

“You’re really starting to piss me off.” Rey moaned, turning her head as Ben prompted her to take another bite, but relented soon enough, lest he figure out another tactic to prying and keeping her mouth open. Her eyes pinched shut as she chewed, finding it increasingly difficult to swallow when she was full as she was. Everything wanted to come up rather than to go down.

 

Ben reached down to pat and soothe her bloated belly, droning in approval at its taut state, stretched under a still soft layer of fat. It was as if the hand that touched he still belonged to her husband, gentle and caring as he caressed her sides and pinched occasionally to admire all of the hard work that had gone into making her so unfit. The other, however, fed her forcefully and reminded her not to get too comfortable. The name nearly threatened to fall from her lips once she managed to swallow and catch her breath. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. “Ben, please, I’ve had enough…” Rey panted, watching the hand that moved in slow circles against her stomach. Something that would have caused her great shame and embarrassment in the past now left her feeling dizzy and wanting.

 

Regardless of how much it all hurt, she found herself more distracted by that steady pulsing, the sensation of her arousal occasionally dripping out of her neglected pussy. Ben knew as well as she did where she wanted his hand to stray, but he seemed to withhold that as some sort of punishment for being unable to finish her meal. “One more and you can have what you want. One more and I’ll carry you back to bed and fuck you again.” 

 

Certainly enough time had passed between their current doings and last session for Ben to find himself ready for another round, but as appealing as it sounded, Rey wasn’t sure she could take all of the bumping and swaying when her belly was so full.

 

The strong willed warrior let out an uncharacteristically pitiful whimper as she grimaced and opened her mouth again. To get it over with was what she wanted, the quicker it was over the quicker she would hopefully find some relief. In whatever form it came. 

 

Ben fed her the last of what she had committed to consuming and helped her to chase it all down with one more half-full glass of milk before doing just as he promised, releasing her from her force binds and scooped her up. A soft but aching moan was muffled out by the curve of his neck as Ben carried Rey to their bedroom. 

 

All she could do was cling helplessly and hope that he would not drop her. Ben never struggled with her added weight, but she was feeling so much heavier than usual, she couldn’t help but to worry.

 

“You’re a disgusting pervert, I don’t know why you’re like this…” She hissed, burying herself even deeper into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's not going to let him get away with this. I think we might see Rey getting the praise that she well deserves in the next chapter.


	4. Provide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets her revenge. They finally have a genuinely tender moment. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Dirty fat talk, light femdom I guess

Rey was placed upon the bed with great care, but no matter how gentle Ben's actions were, she could feel the strain of her stomach being full to excess. She found solace in soft linens but still emit a low whine of discomfort when her heft was no longer supported by her husband. She could feel her body weighing down upon itself, limiting her movements despite finally being free of him.

"Kriff..." She panted, as if she'd exerted all energy just by allowing her husband to do all of the heavy lifting. Peering over her blushing tits, she could see just how swollen her stomach had become. Still somewhat soft to the touch, though only due to the cushioning layers of fat that could be found on any part of her body these days. There was no room left to occupy, and as Ben placed himself upon the edge of the bed, she could see that he'd never been more proud, more accomplished. 

She considered knocking his hands away when he began to dote and cradle the expanse of her bloated midriff, but the sensation soothed the ache, and she was in no condition to fight. Fight him and win, anyways. It was a miracle in itself that she had maneuvered onto her elbows, even more so when she managed to sit all of the way up. She looked down at herself in utter disbelief, her weight rested upon one hand braced behind her while the other smoothed over the lowest part over her plump belly. Right beneath her sunken navel where it all began to spill into her lap. 

She had overdone it. No. He had overdone it. He had encouraged her to eat more, forced pastry after pastry into her sugar coated ridges. There was no way she would ever take responsibility for the heavy gut that currently pressed upon her thighs, hiding her wet and neglected cunt from view. She would make him come to regret pushing her so far, if only she could catch her breath.

Ben watched with hungry hues. He'd sated Rey's appetite, but what of his own? He palmed at the front of his pants, all too excited by the sight of his love's distended middle and the way she desperately tried to soothe the torment of unhindered gluttony. He leaned in to kiss her, as if that were her reward for consuming well beyond her normal quantity of food. There was no question that Rey was just as aroused as he was, but what aroused her, he could not be sure. She didn't seem nearly as pleased with how curvaceous, round and spoiled she appeared as he was.

Watching him greedily tending to his own cock rather than pacifying the needy pulsations between her thighs angered Rey. She had given him exactly what he wanted, and he still had yet to make move, too busy enjoying the view and reveling in the friction his palm provided. That was until Rey reached over to stop him. 

"Lay down..." She purred, running her own paw over the stretchy inseam of his pants, unsurprising to find him pleasantly solid and throbbing for her. He obeyed, shifting further into bed to lay down, and she happily fed him the pretense of sucking his cock as she achingly disrobed and move to hover over the lower half of his broad and lengthy form.

On all fours, sagging breasts and heavy belly could easily graze against his clothed member, and so it did. The warmth between his legs and the subtle massage of tumid manhood helped to distract her from unpleasant churning. That, and the look on the male's face, like he would pop before she would, just by the visual alone. Ben's head threatened to tip back, but he refused to miss a moment of Rey's efforts to tease him. Fingers dug into the sheets below, growing sticky beneath the pesky bit of fabric that inhibited flesh from meeting flesh. "Force, you're so sexy..." He breathed, the pink of his chest and cheeks now matching that of Rey's. 

"Why? Because you managed to make me look like I'm 9 months pregnant?" Rey inquired with a subdued air of annoyance, though the low groan of assent that it had immediately earned her was quick to put a smirk on her face. As angry as she was, as angry as she wanted to be, she could not deny that overwhelming sense of power that came with watching her husband writhe over something so bizarre. 

When Ben reached and threatened to push his pants down, Rey lifted and shoved his hands away, pinning them firmly to his sides. Her grip hardly fit around such thick wrists, but it didn't matter to her. It didn't stop her from trying, and succeeding. He was just as vulnerable horny as she had been stunned by the Force and the feelings of drunkenness that came with consuming so much sugar at once.

"You don't think that I'm just going to play with you after what you did, do you?" She hiccuped, wanting so badly to let go and rub the bubble growing inside of her gut, but with a little bit of wiggling, it would hopefully work its way up on its own. Lifting his heavy arms, and not without effort, she pinned them above Ben's head. Lips twitching once more when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Did what? - What did I do?" He huffed, though he was unable to hide the guilt. He knew exactly what he had done. He had taken advantage of her in a moment of weakness in order to fulfill his own fetishistic inclinations. While he did not regret stuffing a single pastry or glass of blue milk down her throat, perhaps he could have gone about it a different way. A way that hadn't been quite as cruel.

Rey let the weight of her body drop onto his chest without warning, dissatisfied with his inquiries. Ben coughed and grunted on impact, but he couldn't say that the sensation was at all objectionable. His dick bobbed and wavered as a result. Adamantly tenting trousers in a plea for attention. "You know what you did. You know I'm not just talking about what happened in the kitchen, either." Now this truly perplexed him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" The discordant heroine sighed, hips wiggling in spite of the pain it caused her, as the friction between her legs was much needed. As moments passed, the feeling of fullness had begun to grow on her. As it always had, this alien pleasure. Ben coughed once more, but before he could muster anything to be said in response, Rey's drenched cunt had skimmed towards his collar until she finally reached his head, trapping it between her fat thighs as swollen lips settled upon a protesting mouth.

Complaints were only a cursory reaction to her sudden movements; as if he had been instructed to do so, Ben quieted, eyelids closing as he feasted. Broad strokes of his tongue caused his overweight bride to sigh out in relief, releasing wrists in favor of gripping the headboard. It was so much more efficient, as it not only allowed her to balance, but to grind.

"You're so fucking selfish." Rey's brow furrowed, an undulation of her hips encouraging Ben's tongue to dig deeper between her sopping folds. His hands had found her the instant she let go, greedily latching onto the soft flesh of her sides in accordance to her accusation. As long as his hands were on her, and not himself, she did not care to demand that he let go. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the feeling. "You did this to me, kept me in a state of delusion until it was too late. Now look at me." 

Rey reached between wobbling thighs to seize a handful of dark hair, yanking it harshly. Ben yelped, his hips lifting somewhat and his fingers harrowing even deeper into the plush roll of fat nearer to the front her swollen stomach in defense, even as he struggled for air. There wasn't an ounce of shame in his exploration, just need. When a hand did eventually stray towards his cock, Rey was quick to swat the top of his head in disapproval, returning that large hand to one of her full and sagging breasts.

"I'm starting to think this was your plan all along. Marrying me, bringing me here, this Force forsaken place so no one could object to you making me so..." She bit down on her lip momentarily, releasing the ridge only when she'd found the courage to utter the word that sat just at the tip of her tongue, "Fat..."

Thighs tightened against each side of Ben's handsome face, silencing his moan and stealing the vibrations of his mouth and hot breaths for herself. "That's it, isn't it?" Rey panted, feeling the pressure mounting deep within her core, "You've got me trapped here so you could make huge, make me reliant on you. I see how big I am in your dreams, but you don't have the balls to make me that fat -- do you?"

Her lower body continued to buck, hard enough to make her taut belly, rotund ass and breasts jiggle with each movement. If only Ben could watch her sway and bounce; this was his punishment for treating her with little regard when she had been so kind as to let him play out a fantasy that had been tapping at his subconscious for the longest time.

"No, you're too much of a kriffing coward to even tell your wife how much you love how she looks." Rey complained, surrendering the tuft she'd maintained in her fist to reach behind and claim his manhood instead. Yet another moan tickled her sensitive pussy, finally prompting one of her own. "I'm sick of having to pry it out of you. I want you to tell me how much you love me, how good my body makes you feel."

Rey didn't know how he managed, but she felt an eager nod beneath her. As hesitant as she was to remove herself from her seat of pleasure, hips raised, purring when she heard him, desperate to re-inflate his lungs. A delicious sound caught somewhere between a gasp and a whimper

The chubby extremities that cradled his manhood were distracting enough, but once Ben managed to catch his breath, he coaxed Rey onto her back, as he had an hour or so prior. Disregarding pangs of arousal and the need to cum as he wedged himself between her thighs. Lips brushed her plump mound apologetically, gaze so much more tender than it had been before. "I do love the way you look..." He expressed as humble mouth sought out drooling slit, "But I didn't plan this, it just sort of -- happened."

Rey shivered as his warm tongue passed between the bloated lips of her pussy, nuzzling her tender bundle of nerves once he'd reached the peak. Her thighs were invited to drape over his shoulders as he slithered closer, planting a plethora of kisses along the apex of both before returning to her core for another series of loving strokes.

"So you never wanted this..." Her lower lip trembled before she caught it between her teeth. She didn't quite realize how much more difficult knowing that he was simply making due with what she'd become would be to swallow, but Ben quickly lifted his head to reject the notion.

"I do want this. I just never knew that I wanted it..." Ben's needy hips sunk into the mattress, hoping to console his leaking tumescence. He wanted to be inside of her, to feel warm vice tense around him, but he craved the taste of her just as deeply. That, and he knew he owed her this, at the very least. She would never let him live it down otherwise. "You're so beautiful that it hurts, Rey." His admission accompanied by another lapping of the tongue.

Rey's toes curled as she reached down to rake her fingers through his hair once more, this remedying the harsh tugs she had given him earlier with soothing sweeps. So beautiful that it hurt? She whimpered at the thought. It was a sentiment that she could comprehend as he was so beautiful that sometimes she found him difficult to look at. To know that she could inspire such feeling gave birth to the dormant butterflies in her stomach.

"I love taking care of you, providing for you." Large hand splayed out across Rey's still swollen middle which only reminded her just how full that she was. Which she believed was his intention to begin with. She placed her hands on top of his, encourage those rhythmic circles to continue as he painted her pussy with his skilled tongue. The praise she'd been looking for all along. She was so close.

"You like seeing how good you take care of me?" She whispers, eyes closing as her head turned, cheek nuzzling the cool corner of her pillow. Ben whimpered and nodded, bearing down his hips on instinct. As good as it felt, his slowed ministrations were driving her mad. She needed more of him, though too caught up in carnal bliss to make any coherent requests. She didn't know what she wanted, just that she wanted him. Exactly how it had been in the beginning. The whys and the hows simply did not matter.

Something tickled the tip of her nose, a single tear shed, her body so overwhelmed that anything Ben had murmured in response had simply gone unheard. Her pulse was racing, her sweaty back causing sheets to stick to her bare flesh. Her climax was not sudden, but it was strong and long lasting. One her hands covered her mouth, the other seizing the pillow behind her head in desperation. 

Ben would have liked to finish inside of her, but angle in which he witnessed such a beautiful display had eagerly pushed him to the edge. His own form twitched and heaved against the mattress as his semen pooled beneath him. The inconvenience of soiling what he usually slept in was hardly a concern of his when his orgasms remained in tune with Rey's. The energy that surrounded them, radiated off of them like heat, left them both at a loss for words. 

Ben crawled an inch or two so that he could lightly lean his cheek upon her belly and close his eyes. He could not hear her heartbeat over the gurgles of beautiful digestion at work, but he could feel it through her fingertips as Rey reached down to delicately trace a quarter length of his scar. Signaling forgiveness and prompting a sigh from Ben's glistening seams. Now was the perfect time to get confessions of any sort out of the way.

"I didn't make those pastries..." Ben murmured sheepishly. Rey's eyes opened and she angled her head the best that she could to look at him. "I bought them..."

Things were silent for a moment, and he was sure that he'd made another mistake by being dishonest with her, however harmless it may have seemed at the time. When he finally looked up to meet her gaze, he could see that Rey was wearing a full grin while trying to bite back laughter. What did escape her caused her body to jiggle, and Ben hugged her middle as tightly as he could in response, snuggling into softness and tautness. His face nuzzled her belly, hoping to subdue the sound of his own laughter.

"I thought so. See, you cook well, my love, but not that well. That, and I would've smelled those things baking from a mile away." Rey giggled, her legs coming up to border his rib cage while Ben tried to treat his embarrassment with the plethora of kisses he placed near her navel.

Rey settled back into her pillow once more, her smile, though it had eased, still remained as she closed her eyes as she allowed herself to enjoy how attentive he was being. Was it possible that, with a little bit of communication, they could make this work? Would the fear of their seemingly inevitable downfall subside if they could remain open about their wants, their needs? 

Too much comfort had always been found in being able to read the thoughts of the other; things were still cleverly hidden. She shuddered to think that she could not keep Ben happy after they'd both seen more than their fair share of trauma in life. But could she get used to this? Meeting this particular need of his to lavish her with calorie dense foods, watch her body grow big and heavy by his hand?

Kisses abated and Ben's cheek sunk into the plushness of her bosom, his weight gravitating towards her side, rather than on top. His wish was not to cause her any further discomfort. "I only want this if you want this..." He whispered, "I can learn to live without it..." His brow furrowed, uncertain if he could. And what would happen if he could? Would he no longer be able to distract himself from his haunts? From the loss he had felt and caused? 

"We've come this far, why would you want to stop now?" Rey asked, indicating her willingness. In spite of her hesitation in these last couple of months, there was one thing she knew for certain. At no point in her life had she ever been happier than she was now. Marriage, or so she had heard, was about compromise. She could no longer be sure if this was something to be compromised when she too had experienced the pleasures of such a lifestyle.

"Good point." Ben countered, unable to hide how relieved he was by her casual reply. A large hand cupped the bottom of her belly, kneading it gently and letting her fat fill the spaces between his fingers. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that this would be the last of their arguments over the subject, but for now, he'd allow himself to pretend that it was so. As would Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided that this was as good a place as any to end this series. Might do something with it later on down the road, but I appreciate everyone that wasted their time on this one. <3
> 
> chubbyreylo.tumblr.com


	5. Random Valentine's Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're new here, heed the tags.
> 
> Awhile back I made a post referring to how the poster for TLJ reminds me of red velvet cake:  
> https://chubbyreylo.tumblr.com/post/168973545809/reylo-red-velvet-cake-goes-really-well-with  
> And since I never did anything with it and it's Valentine's Day, I thought I'd update this series with something short and sweet.

Rey sat side-straddled on Ben's lap, one of his hands settled between her knees while the other played at the small of her back, an open expression of his affection, as he watched her slip another forkful of red velvet cake passed her crumb coated lips. Which he would kindly sweep away with his thumb on occasions when things got a little too messy.

Rey had gotten better acquainted with Ben's methods of endearment over time, and in spite of all of her former concerns, not only had she become more likely to acquiesce to a second or third helping at every meal and greedy fingers digging into her weighty hips(or whatever else he could get his hands on) whenever they made love, she had even begun to enjoy such things.

It was to be expected that with Ben's incessant encouragement that she would put on a few more pounds, but not so much that anyone lacking her husband's vigilant eye or her tightening belt and holster combination wouldn't notice. At some point she had to rig up the latter with an extra buckle and foot of leather to make it feasible for wearing. And of course Ben was of no help; he merely sat and drooled as she measured and tested her garments. Perhaps daydreaming of a time in the distant future where she would have to give up on her current wardrobe completely.

She thought that Ben might grow to be unhappy with their situation. Neither of them were really waiting for the next big baddie to come along and cause another disturbance in the galaxy, and without that ever-looming threat, setting any immediate goals seemed kind of pointless. But it would seem that he had found some of the purpose he needed in keeping her happy, and more specifically, well-fed.

"I thought it would taste like sweetberry or something." Rey noted as she licked the thick white frosting off of the prong of her fork before immediately sawing off another bite from the deep red center of her dessert. "It tastes more like chocolate to me." It was apparent that it was neither a complaint nor a criticism. Just an innocent observation. It was very hard to displease her with chocolate. 

Ever impressed by Rey's well-trained palate, Ben tucked an errant lock of her shoulder length hair behind her ear and smirked. "That's because it IS chocolate. It just has food coloring in it. That's what makes it red." He wasn't aware if there was any history behind its appearance or if the combination of red and white had any symbolic significance, he had just followed the recipe displayed on his holopad and hoped that the taste would satisfy his wife; and it had.

Fortunately Rey didn't ask him to explain it further, instead she smiled and finished off the last few bites before setting the messy but empty dish to the side and shifted upon Ben's lap. Her body turned to face his completely, her plush torso resting softly against the solid one opposite her. Ben opened his arms to accommodate the adjustment before wrapping them snugly around her. Limbs that had once been able to wrap around her two or three times were now perfectly fit for her shapelier form.

"You're getting a lot better." Rey said in reference to his baking. Now that he had the proper incentive, Rey no longer fighting him at every turn as he tried to stoke her more indulgent side, he had decided to take it upon himself to learn a few tricks rather than relying on the confectioner he'd sneakily taken the credit from a number of times. His first few attempts had been an absolute disaster, but he'd quickly gotten a hang of it. His cheeks warmed from her approval.

"I'm glad you liked it - would you like another slice?" Ben asked with an air of hopefulness that Rey now hated having to turn down. Sensing the slight betrayal he'd felt when she declined the offer, she leaned in to kiss him fully on the mouth. The furrow in his brow had disappeared just as quickly as it had formed. Ben's arms unraveled from around her waist in favor of fondling her hips as she deepened the embrace.

Rey allowed him to taste the sweetness on her tongue upon urging his pillowy lips to part, the couple purring in mutual satisfaction.


End file.
